Hearts Are Wild
by ShadowWorld-228
Summary: There is a strange new rookie in the race for the Piston Cup, one with a dark past and an even darker future. Can the residents of Radiator Springs help the poor youngster before it's too late? Or will history repeat itself? Rating may change.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Cars. Cars is owned by Pixar.**_

_Ok. I'm pretty new at this so please be patient with me. This is my first story and apart from the prologue, takes place one year after the movie. _

_Now, since I'm not a native of the country I don't know a great deal about American car makes and models so I apologise in advance if I screw up._

_There are original characters in this story so please let me know what you. _

**HEARTS ARE WILD**

**Prologue**

Speed.

To many the idea of moving so fast was simply exhilarating even to one as young as herself but she just couldn't help it. She loved it!

She watched enraptured from behind the pit fence as the competitors zoomed by in a series of multi-coloured blurs and tried desperately to spot the red and black Corvette in amongst the chaos as the cars jostled for position on the final lap.

As they rounded the last turn she spotted the Corvette pulling out to lead the pack to the finish line. She bounced on her tires in excitement and cheered loudly drawing attention and a fond smile from the old Ford pick-up perched a top the observation box as he continued to speak quietly into his headset and he didn't have long to wait.

As the cars reached the checked flag the stadium erupted into a tremendous roar of cheers, whistles and waves with cars all over flashing their headlights and tossing numerous coloured flags, hats and other assorted memorabilia high into the air.

Slowly the exhausted racers made their way back into the pits to recover before having to face the press and their fans and the eagerly awaited red and black Corvette drove in to his spot and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

"Daddy!"

A little red car shot out from behind the fence before anyone could stop her and pulled up in front of the Corvette who didn't even flinch when the little speeder stopped suddenly in front of him.

"Hey there honey, did you stay for the whole race?"

The fact that the little car was still bouncing up and down slightly from the excitement answered his question before she did.

"Of course I stayed dad. You were AMAZING out there. Especially the way you came out of that last turn, that was so COOL!"

The Corvette chuckled regarded his daughter with a smile. This little red car was full of surprises and by looking at her he had a feeling that she would grow up with his energy and her mother's looks.

Thinking of his wife he guessed he shouldn't really be surprised by her enthusiasm when it came to racing. He had met Siren during a tour he had let his agent talk him into and should have known then that it was a bad idea. Nobody knew who he was and he had eventually ended up in Europe where he had been invited to attend the European Rally Championship, which he had learned was basically off-road racing and he hadn't found it very interesting. That was until he met HER. Siren Wilden, a sleek red, old-style Subaru with the most dazzling blue eyes. She was an outstanding driver and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and also the most stubborn. It hadn't taken much for them to get together and when she agreed to marry him he had been over the moon, but he should have realized that it wouldn't be easy with them both being race cars.

Shortly after their daughter was born Siren had gone back to continue the rally season and only came home after the season ended. But he couldn't be angry with her. She was a racer, it was in her heart and he knew that he would do the same thing if he were in her position. His only hope was that their daughter wouldn't grow up resenting them for it.

But…….

He looked back down at the bouncy little car that had now pulled up beside him as the little team of black and red forklifts buzzed around him he realized now that he needn't have worried.

'**And the winner of the 1995 Piston Cup Final AND this year's Piston Cup is ACE VALENTINE!'**

Hearing the announcer speak the little red speeder looked up at the new champion and her father with admiration and wonder.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes honey?"

"Do you think I could race like you someday?"

Startled he glanced down at her for a minute and just looked at the little girl by his side who was looking back at him with big green eyes filled with hopes and dreams. After a moment he smiled fondly and nudged her with his tire.

"Sure sweetheart, you can be whatever you want to be just as long as you remember that it's not always about winning."

"I know dad. I know."

_TBC._

_Any thought, feelings or ideas?_

_Please review and let me know._


End file.
